shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Pirates
This page was created by: Mugen Sora-Kun About The crew was founded by Testarossa D. Apollo on the beliefs of "Since we can't swim in the sea we'll swim in the sky." on account of all 11 members of the crew being devil fruit users. The crew began in the new world and quickly began to gain notoriety. On a regular and intentional basis the crew causes many problem with the World Government specifically the new branch of Marines Air Patrol Guard and has taken up a rivalry with the Alpha Squad. Currently they have no goal other than exploring the seas and causing problem for the Government, they have absolutely no desire of One Piece believing they don't need the legendary treasure to prove they're a great pirate crew. Crew members Captain- Testarossa D. Apollo: 650,000,000 Beli First Mate/Swordsman- Ban Shipbreaker: 400,000,000 Beli Navigator/Second Mate- Spiro Nadiyah 'Nadi': 81,000,000 Beli Sniper- Ta'ir : 200,000,000 Beli Chef- Senri: 275,000,000 Beli Doctor- Rockstar Bonez: 365,000,000 Beli Archaeologist- Nova Key: 95,000,000 Beli Shipwright- Edwin Newgate: 180,000,000 Beli Musician- Dedoma L. Note: 350,000,000 Beli Cabin Boy- Von Shipbreaker: 61,000,000 Beli Cabin Girl- Lucy Goldenrod: 23,000,000 Beli Surveillance Expert- Jester Froeze: 165,000,000 Beli Altogether the total bounty of the crew is 2,800,000,000 Beli taking into the crews constant interference with the World Government, the extraordinarily high bounties are appropriate. All member's of the crew are currently active and of the 11 members five of them haven been dubbed 'Titan' because they have the highest bounties on the crew and they have the most lethal fighting abilities. The Sky Pirates are currently sailing the sea on the sky fortress 'Ship' the Million Stars which has phoenix like motif. History The first three members of the crew were Apollo, Ban and Nadi all hailing from the New World half of the Grand-line, the mountainous island of Balmera, which was under the protection of the Yonko Shanks and the Red Hair Pirates and soon began to set sail on a ship lent to them known then as Hundred Suns which became the backbone design of the Million Stars. Soon after venturing out the three members came across a garden floating at sea, this garden was home to Devil Fruits that were so rare that you could only come across them once every 100 years. Each of the three were "called" by a particular devil fruit and ate it. the young crew planned on taking as many devil fruits as possible along their journey but only managed to secure 9 before the floating garden began to dissipate. With each additional member of the crew, one way or another a devil fruit would be consumed by a new crew member, whether intentionally or by accident. After three years, the Sky Pirates became a powerhouse in the New World and began to rival many other crews and was marked by the World Government as 'Serious Elements' even so that a whole new branch of Marines had to be created along with an intense rivalry with the Alpha Squadron of the Air Patrol Guard. Recently more over for the past four year the crew was on hiatus and their activity had been halted, because of halted activity and belief that the Sky Pirates would meet with Monkey D. Dragon and join his Revolutionary army in order to overthrow the government and send the world into turmoil, this was proven to be false as the Sky Pirates appeared on Mareijois during the annual Reverie summit and proclaimed that they were back with each member donning new attire and new and improved fighting styles. Apollo by himself took on two of the admirals and forced them to a stalemate until a third joined the battle and D'Stroy and Rockstar joined in to defeat them and quickly disappeared after the fight. Trivia * Before consuming the Devil Fruit, the crew-mates would hear a ringing noise when they approached a certain fruit as if it was 'Calling' them. * Of the 11 members 4 of them are logia type users, 3 are paramecia type users and 4 are zoan type users. * Of the Titan there is only 2 paramecia type users and 3 are logia Type users. * Shanks had such an influence on Apollo and Ban they gave each other scars in an attempt to immulate their idol. * The Million Stars is flight capable and is also large enough to accommodate other Ships and is only dwarfed in size by the likes of Thriller Bark. * The crew is threatening enough to cause the World Government to create a new branch of Marines The Air Patrol Guard. Category:Groups Category:Pirate Crews